Príncipe Azul
by Mihael-Lamperouge
Summary: A Link le gusta creer que aún existen los cuentos de hadas. MarthxLink Oneshot


A veces, Marth piensa que realmente no merecía ser un Príncipe.

Cuando esto ocurre y los pensamientos se arremolinan en su mente, el de cabellos azules se aísla de sus compañeros y va a pasear a alguna parte para cavilar. Nadie osa interrumpirlo o detenerlo, pues todos saben que si lo intentan, ya pueden contar con que lo siguiente que sentirán es el frío acero de la hoja de Falchion en la garganta

A pesar de todo, Link sigue al Príncipe.

Lo sigue, porque sabe que jamás podría dañar a alguien, porque Marth, aunque es un chico con temple, no blande la espada a menos que sea para salvar una vida. Lo sigue porque teme que algo pueda ocurrirle a Lowell en esos paseos al bosque, fuera de la Mansión Browl. Y lo sigue, simplemente, para tenerlo cerca.

Pero Marth lo sabe, y no dice nada. Sabe que Link está justo por encima suyo, vigilándolo desde algún árbol frondoso que puede proporcionarle un buen escondite. Lo sabe, porque a pesar de que el Hyrlian es cuidadoso, siempre se hace notar por lo precipitado de su respiración. Y Marth sabe que no es la única vez que Link lo sigue, porque cuando él está tocando el piano en la Mansión, siempre escucha unas cuantas pisadas ligeras detrás de sí.

El príncipe se sienta debajo de un árbol y escucha que la respiración se detiene también. Ignora ese detalle y suspira, cerrando sus ojos para descansar. Y se duerme. Porque cuando Marth duerme, su tristeza también lo hace.

Link baja de su escondite, intentando no despertarle. Se acerca a mirarlo, y descubre que Marth es realmente lindo cuando duerme. Acaricia sus mejillas y se sorprende un poco al notar la calidez de su piel, porque parece casi de porcelana, la más pura y delicada porcelana que puede haber. Y toma los mechones de cabello con cuidado para no incomodarlo, y piensa que no puede haber un mejor color para un Príncipe. Azul. Y se ríe, porque piensa que eso demuestra la realeza de Marth: es como un Príncipe azul salido de algún cuento de antaño.

Pero Link ríe. Demasiado fuerte. Y Marth despierta.

Por un minuto sus miradas se encuentran. Azul contra azul. Link se sonroja y por un momento, que a él le parece eterno, se pierde en el magnífico color de los ojos del Príncipe de Altea, y comienza a creer que su mirada es hipnotizante, porque no puede despegar sus ojos de los ajenos.

-Estás sobre mi espada- Marth rompe el silencio, con un tono de enfado en la voz. Link se sonroja, apenado, y se aleja un poco.

-Lo siento- se disculpa el Héroe del tiempo.

Nadie sabe qué decir. Incluso el bosque parece haberse quedado mudo, no se oye ningún ruido. El silencio es tan tangible, que Marth sospecha que puede cortarlo en trozos con ayuda de Falchion.

Por fin, Marth se levanta. Sacude sus ropas, y resignado, decide regresar a la Mansión Browl. Link lo mira, y se da cuenta de que si no hace nada, su Príncipe se irá de nuevo con esa tristeza suya a cuestas. Y su oportunidad se desvanecerá.

-Marth...

El aludido se detiene. Y espera. Sólo, espera.

-Yo... sé que crees que no mereces ser un Príncipe, y que te sientes culpable por lo que ocurrió en Altea. Pero.. ¡No es tu culpa! Hiciste ...todo por salvar tu reino, a pesar de todo... y ... eso es lo que un Príncipe hace... ¿no..? Siempre das tu mayor esfuerzo, deberías dejar de menospreciarte… mereces incluso más de lo que tienes.

Marth no dice nada, pero esas palabras llegan a lo más profundo de su ser. No sabía que Link conocía su historia, mucho menos que tenía una idea de su tormento. Pero ahora que lo piensa, el Héroe tiene algo de razón.

No.

Tiene toda la razón.

Link se queda estático. Se odia a si mismo por decir todo eso. Sabe que Marth es demasiado hermético y tiene la sensación de que jamás debió decir nada. Se voltea, listo para subirse a un árbol y escapar de ahí.

Pero Marth lo detiene. Sujeta a Link del brazo y le impide marcharse.

Link se cuestiona si la sensación cálida que siente en los labios es la boca de Marth. El sabor es simplemente embriagante, porque es dulce, pero también llega a ser amargo. Por un instante el silencio no importa, incluso, comienza a ser agradable, porque es un silencio para los dos. Y a los dos les encantaría poder quedarse así para siempre.

Pero no es posible. Aún hay muchas peleas que librar, antes de poder estar nuevamente juntos los dos.

Cae la tarde, y Marth regresa a la Mansión Browl. Pit le recibe con una manta lista y una taza de chocolate, porque fuera hace frío. Las Princesas le saludan efusivamente, mientras que el tierno Pikachu se sube a sus hombros, y su compañero Ike solamente se encoge de hombros y va a reunirse con Lucario, para entrenar.

Detrás entra Link, y mira al Príncipe. Y sonríe, delicadamente, mientras Zelda le reprocha el haber desaparecido tanto tiempo. No importa. Realmente, no importa. Porque no fue en vano. Sabe que pronto todo saldrá bien.

Porque Link tiene su propio Príncipe Azul.


End file.
